Together Forver
by BlackRosenThorne
Summary: Together forver thats what they said...will it happen? Rated t for suggestive themes...please review


There I sat with an expression of pure entertainment. I had never known my best friend and crush was a dancer. I had been given a ticket to the annul Nutcracker Ballet.

'Wow!' I thought to myself. 'I never knew Sasuke danced….oh my and he is the nutcracker himself…hehehe he has to dance with a girl…' I continued to watch in aw. When the final act was over I stood up and waited outside the backstage door…there I waited for Sasuke. About 15 minutes later out came Sasuke.

"Hey whistle pretty boy…over here!" I yelled

"Oh my…you saw??" squealed Sasuke.

"Yeah…you were…..umm….beautiful…" I said

"Really?"

"Yeah…hey want to go grab a bite?"

"Yeah." We began to walk towards the best sushi place in town. "Hey Sasuke…" I began… "Were you the secret person who sent me the ticket?"

"No I didn't even know you were there…but I was debating on it….I didn't think you liked ballet."

"I do and I didn't know you were a dancer….and a mighty fine one too."

"Thanks………" We walked in silence the rest of the way. When we arrived…I asked for a table for two. We were shown to out table and ordered the special. The chef must have thought we were on a date…cuz we each picked up one piece that was connected to the other one's sushi….and ate it….just like in all those cheesy Italian movies….accidentally kissed…..but I enjoyed it. Sasuke immediately pulled his head away and just stared down at his food and didn't speak the rest of dinner.

"Well….I guess I'll see you later….at school then?" I said when we were at his home.

"Yeah…I guess…." He said sadly.

"Bye…and I hope to see you dance again sometime…"

"Naruto….wait…do you want to come in? Maybe for some hot tea or hot chocolate?"

"Sure…." I walked in and took my hat shoes and coat off. He showed me to his kitchen and we sat down and just stared at each other in an awkward silence. "Sasuke…" I said breaking the silence… "About earlier…at the restaurant…well I'm sorry that happened…"

"It is okay….ummmmm….well I… actually enjoyed kissing you…" when I heard this I perked up…

"Really?"

"Yeah…I've had a crush on you for a while…and well I told sakura and Ino and I guess they sent you the ticket…so yeah…"

"Really?? Wow I guess I should have said something before…well I've been crushing on you for a long time and I told sakura and Ino and I guess they put 2 and 2 together…" I began to laugh…. Before I knew what was going on sasuke's lips were once again on mine… "Sasuke…huff…wow that was…was…great!!"

"Oh my god did I just…you??"

"Yes…and I enjoyed…no loved ever second!!"

_**Two weeks later**_

"Sasuke...knockknock…are you ready?? My dad wants to meet you…come on!!"

"Okay I am coming…" he opened the door and I just stared in aw….he wore a black suit with a navy blue button up and a white tie. I on the other hand wore a blue shirt layered with an orange shirt, my awesome lantern earring, my two rings, and my dog tag choker.

"Oh do you want to see my new tattoo??" I asked

"Where is it located?"

"On my lower back just under my boxer waist line…"

"Sure," I lifted up my shirt to reveal the Uchiha crest…

"Do you like??"

"It sure is cool."

"You hate it….oh well its only pen…hehehe well I guess we need to meet up with my dad…"

"Yeah…let's go cuz I feel stupid in my suit…" I grabbed his hand and we got in the cab. When we arrived at the Uzumaki estate Sasuke gapped in aw over the size of my home…

"Oops…hehehe I forgot ummmmm my dad owns the largest estate in all of Japan…"

"Thanks…." We got out of the cab and there on the steps was my dad with his big toothy grin.

"DAD!!"

_"Hey Naruto!!" _

"How have you been?"

_"Good…now tell me…who this good looking boy you brought home is?"_

"This is Uchiha Sasuke…my boyfriend…"

_"Really….well it's an honor to meet you….boy do you look uptight…did you bring leisure clothes?" _

**"no sir…"**

_"Naruto why don't you lone him some of your clothes so he doesn't have to wear the suit…"_

"OKAY!!" I ran up stairs to grab some of the clothes that I had left. "hey Sasuke…come here I've got you some clothes…." I heard Sasuke run up the stairs. When he found my room he was out of breath… "What is the matter dear?" I asked…

"Your father is crazy…."

"I know…and I take after him so get use to it…" I handed him the clothes and kissed him before I left the room. I then walked down the stairs to talk to my dad…

"so dad what do you think of him?"

"Well I know he must be great for my son to pick him…do you know why he likes you?"

"Well he told me it was because my smile, my hair, my eyes, my personality, and hehehe my body…"

"All of which you got from me…" we both began to laugh… just then Sasuke walked down the stairs…

"Hey whistle pretty boy…over here!" I called and patted my lap. Sasuke walked over and sat sideways in my lap and placed his legs over the arm of the chair. I heard my dad begin laughing…

"What?" I asked.

_"You two remind me of your mother and me when we first started dating."_

"That's not funny dad…."

"Hold on…." My dad rose from his chair to get an old album. He searched through until he found on picture. He then handed us the photo album and said "look at this picture…" Sasuke and I began to laugh…my mother was sitting on my dad just like Sasuke was on me….

**"Oh my god…that's hilarious…."** Squealed Sasuke….

"Yeah it is." I agreed… "Hey dad….I think we should go for a swim….don't

_"Yeah…come on Sasuke….."_

**"Ummmmm…..I don't have any swim trunks…"**

"Oh don't worry…I have a pair that's a little too small that should fit you…" I said.

**"Oh okay….."** he said…Sasuke stood up and helped me up and I showed him once again to my old room to grab my trunks and his. I dug through the drawer…

"Ah ha…..found them…here try these on…." I threw him the swim trunks…Sasuke then started undressing…when I saw his fine toned muscles and his cream skin I felt a nose bleed coming on…I ran to my bathroom.

"Naruto…you okay??" I heard Sasuke ask through the door.

"Yeah I am fine…just had to use the bathroom….did I scare you?"

"A little you ran out the room so fast….the trunks fit great…"

"Good…" I said opening the door. I stepped out to see Sasuke in an old pair of black and white swim trunks. "Are you ready to go swimming?"

"Yeah…I guess…" he replied quietly…

"Awww, where is the avenger I fell head over heals for?"

"Here…" he replied as he launched himself at me.

"OUCH!!" I yelled as I hit my head on the floor…

"Happy?"

"Yeah…let's go swimming…"

"Okay." We headed down the stairs to the pool. After swimming for about 4 hours Sasuke and I had to get ready to leave.

"Hey Sasuke…before we leave do you want to shower?"

"I could use one."

"Okay…follow me…" I showed him the way to the shower. When he had finished I then showered up. "Okay dad…Sasuke and I need to get going…I love you…see you soon."

"Thank you for a great time Mr.Uzumaki…" when we were in the cab I was going to ask Sasuke if he enjoyed the day with my dad but when I looked over at him he was asleep against the window….that is until we took a sharp turn then he was laying against me. I had told the driver to take us to my house…when he pulled up in my driveway I hopped out and got Sasuke… I carried him to my bed and laid him down on my bed. When I looked at the clock it read 11 O' clock…

"Wow…it's late…." I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed for a goodnights sleep.

_**The next morning**_

_(Sasuke's POV)_

When I began to wake up I felt my head rising and falling on my pillow… 'OMG THAT'S NO PILLOW' I thought… 'THAT'S NARUTO'S CHEST!!' I immediately jerked up right…

"Hey Sasuke….what's the emergency?" he asked me

"Nothing…just a nightmare" I lied.

"Are you okay? I don't want my Sasuke-kun to get too scared." He said teasingly.

"I am fine…it was just you were gone…and it was dark and I couldn't find you that's all." I guess I looked scared because I was quickly in the warm embrace of Naruto's arms…I then felt protected, safe, and happy…

"Naruto…….." I began…but before I could finish his lips incased mine.

"Sasuke…I love you with all my heart…and I want you to be with me forever…I want to grow old with you…I want to hold you in my arms forever…I want you to become Sasuke Uzumaki…in time that is…unless…"

"Naruto…I too love you with my whole heart and I want all those things…but the last one will happen in time…we've only been together for two weeks…" he looked as if I had killed his best friend… I leaned up to kiss him one more time but he backed away… "Naruto…please…if you leave me I swear to god I will die. Please…talk to me…I love you…."

"You know Sasuke…you just made me so scared that you would leave me…but after hearing that I see that I am as big apart of your life as you are mine." He leaned down and gave me the kiss I longed for.

_**One year later**_

_(Narrator)_

"Sasuke…where are you?" screamed Naruto. He was having a nightmare…when he screamed Sasuke woke up and turned…

"Naruto I am right here." This had happened many nights previous. "Shhhhh….it's okay…hush now…I am here." Naruto's arms flailed everywhere in search for his lost love.

"SASUKE!!"

"Shhhhh its okay…" Sasuke said as he placed his head on Naruto's chest. A week or so ago they had gone to see Tsunade about these dreams…

_flashback_

_"Lady Tsunade….I have been having terrible nightmares…about losing everything and everyone I love." Began Naruto…_

_"Well Naruto…you know you are the nine-tailed fox and sooner or later you were going to merge with the fox?"_

_"Yeah so?"_

_"Well it happened sooner rather than later."_

_flashback_

When Sasuke placed his head on Naruto's chest Naruto woke up…

"Sasuke…what happened? Why are you crying?"

"Because Naruto…you had another dream…and this one was worse…at least physically and mentally to me."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Sasuke…" after saying that Sasuke was pulled into Naruto's embrace…

"I love you Naruto…"

"I love you too Sasuke..." there they sat for about 30 minutes. Naruto broke the silence... "Sasuke Uchiha… I love you with all my heart…and I want you to be with me forever…I want to grow old with you…I want to hold you in my arms forever…will you marry me?" Naruto leaned over and pulled out a ring box and opened it….there In the box was a beautiful deep blue sapphire in white gold ring… sasuke's eyes began to tear up. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

"Yes…yes I will…." Sasuke jumped on Naruto. They kissed each other passionately. They knew they loved each other more than they thought humanly possible.

_**Two Years later!!**_

(Naruto had let Sasuke be the leader during their second anniversary celebration)

_(Naruto's POV)_

For two weeks after mine and Sasuke's second anniversary I have been sick…we didn't know why so we went to lady Tsunade…

"Baa-Chan…I feel sick!!" I yelled…

"Okay…sit down and I'll find out why…" I sat down as I was instructed. She pulled out a machine and placed cold gel on my abdomen…

"What are you doing?"

"An ultra-sound…it checks for object like tumor and fetuses…"

"Oh…." There I lay just looking at my love who just stared out the window at the beautiful cherry tree orchard. The way the light hit his pale creamy skin was just tantalizing…

"Well Naruto…Sasuke…you two are…going to be….parents…" Sasuke's face became scared…

"WHAT??" he yelled.

"Naruto is pregnant stupid…it happened when you two went happy with your dogs…"

"No…Naruto is a MAN…he can't get pregnant…."

"Normally no…but Naruto is part D-E-M-O-N!!" Sasuke just stared…. He then looked at me…

"What do you think…?" he asked me.

"I am very happy..." about 10 minutes later after Tsunade told us how to care for my belly we left hand in hand. "Sasuke….what is the matter?"

"Nothing I just can't believe I am going to be a dad…"

"I know…I am too…" when we reached the mansion I looked him dead in the eye. "Sasuke…" I said… "You make me feel like nothing else matters…when we were young gennin…on missions…I felt like I was fighting for you and you alone…I know I was always trailing sakura like a sick puppy…but that was only because she noticed me and she followed you…as we grew older I realized the more that you ignored me the more in love I fell and I learned that if you insulted me it was your way of befriending me…that's why I love you and I can't wait to have a little Uchiha running around…just like you and just like me…hopefully with your good looks…and I want you to be the father figure and I the mother…that way forever…"

"Really?" he asked…

"Yes…really." I leaned forward and stood on my tiptoes and kissed him like I often did.

_**Nine months later!!**_

_(Sasuke's POV)_

"Sasuke!!" screamed Naruto.

"Shhhhh Naruto its okay…you're almost there…owowowow…" I said as he squeezed what little color I had out of my hand. Naruto had been in labor for almost 4 hours…finally he was at the end…

"One more push Naruto…and a good one…" said the doctor. I clasped Naruto's hand once more and braced myself for the pain. The next thing heard was a crying of a child….

"Oh my god Sasuke….look" cried Naruto.

"I know I see her…"

"I have a baby girl….." that was the last thing Naruto said, for he passed out from exhaustion. Naruto was placed in a room for a week and the baby was placed there too. I also stayed to watch over my love.

_**13 years later!!**_

_(Sasuke's POV) _

"JANE!! GET UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!!" I yelled.

"I'm up and ready…" she replied. Jane was 13 years old today. She had raven black hair she always wore in pigtails. Today she wore a black spaghetti strapped dress with a studded belt, black and white stripped stockings, black leg warmers and black vans. She also wore a black beanie with a skull in the front. She looked a lot like me but she had Naruto's beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

"Let's go then…" I said….

"Okay…one second…." She said as she walked over to Naruto, who was pregnant once again. "Bye dad…see you when I get home…"

"Bye Jane…" Naruto leaned over and kissed her on the head.

"Be right back Naru-Chan." I said. Jane and I drove off on my motorcycle. About 10 minutes later I was at home… "Naru-Chan… Naruto…" I called frantically….

"Sasuke!! AHHHHHHHH" cried Naruto… I knew he had gone to our bedroom. I ran in as fast as I could and there was Naruto on the bed holding his stomach in pain…

"Is it the baby?"

"Yes." He cried. I picked him up and carried him to the car…sadly we weren't ready for this to happen so we had no clothes. Once in the car I sped down the road. When we arrived at the hospital they brought him a wheel chair. While they wheeled him to the maternity ward I left to get Jane from school.

"JANE UCHIHA YOU ARE NEEDED FOR CHECK OUT JANE UCHIHA." Called the voice and within a matter of minutes Jane stood in front of me with a smile…

"Is it Oto-san?"

"Yes…and your new sibling….come on…." We quickly got in the car and sped down the road. When we arrived at the hospital Jane and I went to the maternity ward.

"Naruto…." I said as I entered his room… "Are you awake?"

"Sasuke…you left me…why?"

"I went to get Jane…I told you…."

"Oh…where is she?"

"Right here…." I said as I moved off to the side…

"Oto-san…is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know yet…AHHHHHH" he hissed….

"Naruto…its okay…" I whispered in his ear as I stroked his back and his hair…. "Shhhhhhhhh hush now its fine…. I love you…."

"I love you too…" I kept stoking his hair for another 5 minutes…until he was in the early stages of delivery. I then immediately called for the nurse. "Sasuke…don't leave me…please…." He called…

"Jane can you wait right here with the other kids whose parents are delivering?" I asked her.

"Yeah…"

"Good." I chased after Naruto and caught up with him. All the way to the delivery room I held his hand.

"Sasuke!!" screamed Naruto.

"Shhhhh Naruto its okay…you're almost there…owowowow…" I said as he squeezed what little color I had out of my hand. Naruto had been in labor for almost 2 hours…finally he was at the end…

"One more push Naruto…and a good one…" said the doctor. I clasped Naruto's hand once more and braced myself for the pain. The next thing heard was a crying of a child….

"Oh my god Sasuke….look" cried Naruto.

"I know I see him…"

"I have a baby boy….."

"No we have a baby boy and a teenage girl…" I corrected him.

"Sasuke I named Jane you name him…" he said quietly…

"Okay how about Vann, Vann Nuys Uchiha?"

"That sounds just right….Jane and Vann." He said… "Sasuke let me hold him…oh please I did just give birth to him…." He pleaded.

"Okay and I'll go get Jane so she can see him…" I said handing him Vann. I then turned to leave but he had grabbed the back of my shirt…

"Sasuke…I want to be with you to show Jane, please…get me a wheel chair." He said to the nurse. She quickly ran and brought him one. I helped him down into the chair and he held the baby while I pushed him…

"Jane…come here…" I said…she slowly walked forward.

"Is this my baby brother?"

"Yes…Vann…isn't he cute?" cooed Naruto.

"Yep he looks just like you Oto-san…" she said pointing to Naruto. After a week in the hospital we were home once again…this time with a baby boy with golden hair and tan skin, and onyx eyes. My life was perfect.

___**3 months later!!**_

_(Naruto's POV)_

"16 years together as lovers, 2 kids and a puppy. Sasuke you are the best lover and father ever in the whole wide world."

"I know….and you are too…." They lay together Naruto rested his head on sasuke's chest and sighed.

"I love you…."

"I love you more…"

Together forever that's what they promised each other the day of their wedding. Together forever that's what they did. Sasuke and Naruto died arm in arm at the age of 95 in their sleep. They float in the heaven together.

THE END!!

I hope u liked it…please don't flame me….I"M DOING THE BEST I CAN!! cry Thanks yall rock!!


End file.
